


Cor the Fatal

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Cor the Immortal was no stranger to promiscuous activities in the locker room. He had occupied a locker there since he was thirteen years old. He had seen countless Guards and Glaives come and go over the thirty-something years. Nothing that happened in the locker room could surprise him anymore.





	1. Cor the Fatal

Cor the Immortal was no stranger to promiscuous activities in the locker room. He had occupied a locker there since he was thirteen years old. He had seen countless Guards and Glaives come and go over the thirty-something years. Nothing that happened in the locker room could surprise him anymore.

At least, that's what Cor Leonis had believed until _that_ day.

He had initially thought it was just another instance of some people doing the deeds. _Not again_ , he groaned. _If I had a gil for each time running into someone having sex_... He had walked in on young Amicitia balls deep inside Scientia the week before, and the two had thus received reprimands from both Clarus and Cor. The Marshal grinned as he recalled how he had taken down those boys in _training sessions_ ever since. He had no intention of going easy on either of them anytime soon.

As soon as Cor saw what was happening, however, he felt that 'the Immortal' was no more. He blinked his eyes once, twice, three times, wondering if he had experienced hallucination. It was Prompto Argentum sitting on a bench naked, with Prince Noctis kneeling down and sucking the blonde's dick. The boy whom the Marshal considered his son was getting it on with Regis' son. Much to Cor's dismay, the kids were so into the action that they were completely unaware of the spectator.

_Thank the Six His Majesty isn't here_. Nonetheless, he had to break up the shenanigans and report to the king at once. "Your Highness. Argentum." Prompto was the first to react, as he was facing Cor. Eyes as big as saucers, he answered in a shaky voice, "Y-yes, sir." Noctis, on the other hand, moved slowly as if he wanted to deny the Marshal's presence, without saying a word. The older man _almost_ felt sorry for the young lovers, but he had to adhere to the regulations.

"Your Highness, please understand that I must inform His Majesty of what has just happened. Expect him to summon you once he learns of this incident." Watching the prince walking to the shower with his head down, Cor spoke to the other boy. "Prompto, are you all right?"

"Y-yes, sir, Marshal."

"You don't need to be so formal when off-duty."

"But I..."

"Did the prince force himself on you?"

"What? No! It's... it's not like that!"

"Or, by any means, did he order you to..."

"No. No way. Never."

"Are you saying that you were also willing to..."

"Yes. Absolutely. Totally."

"Very well, then." Cor had no choice but to believe what Prompto had said. Nevertheless, he was still Cor the Immortal, who was lenient on nobody when it came to duties to the Crown. "Come to the training room at 0630 tomorrow. You will be with His Highness as well as Amicitia and Scientia. Don't be late."


	2. The Following Day

Once again, Cor Leonis was the last man standing on the battlefield. This time, however, he had not been in a battle with enemies but with certain delinquents. While the Marshal was accustomed to dealing with subordinates who couldn't keep their hormones under control, he had never expected to face these four -- the prince and his retinue -- for _that_ , of all offenses. "Same time tomorrow. Dismissed." Cor walked off and out once he left this simple order.

\-----

Gladiolus Amicitia was used to getting his butt kicked by the Immortal, but this past week or so had been brutal. He knew he deserved the punishment, after getting caught fucking his best friend in the locker room. What _did_ surprise the young Shield, though, was the presence of Prince Charmless and his blond buddy in the training room. "What'd you guys do?" In spite of the pain stinging his entire body, Gladio couldn't help feeling curious.

The dark-haired prince groaned before he managed to say "None of your business." At this, his adviser stepped in and pointed out, "On the contrary, Your Highness, _anything_ that concerns your location and security is indeed Gladio's business." "Smartass," Noctis Lucis Caelum barked. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

Ignis Scientia was not amused. Under normal circumstances, he would have begun a lecture on the importance of keeping the future King of Lucis safe. "Prompto," the tall man approached the other younger boy. "Perhaps _you_ could tell us what happened." This remark caught the prince off guard, as he flinched and and shouted "Prompto, don't-!"

"Cor saw us..."

\-----

"Why are you two here, then?" Noctis asked Gladio and Ignis with morbid curiosity, although he was still furious at Prompto for having spilled the beans. Neither the Shield nor the Sword said anything. "C'mon, guys. You've heard my shit. Let me hear your shit."

"The Marshal wanted to give us additional training," said Ignis. (He _did_ notice Gladio staring at him in awe, apparently for the bespectacled man's quick thinking.) "Bullshit. Cor was beating the crap out of both of you."

"It is for the Marshal to know and for you to stop talking about." Ignis knew Noctis would ask about this again, but he simply wanted to get out and have more time to figure out the proper route to escape from this situation. "Gentlemen, shall we exit this room and start the day now?"


	3. Epilogue

"Group projects are so hard."

"Yeah, but we got to work together," Prompto Argentum said, finding a silver lining as always.

"Whatever. I'm hungry now." Noctis Lucis Caelum groaned as he closed the book in his hands. "Let's get something to eat."

"Are we ordering pizza again?" Prompto had an uncharacteristic frown on his face at the thought.

"Nah. We should bother Ignis for a _homecooked_ meal. We just finished the project, so he won't get mad."

The duo walked out of Noctis' apartment and moved along the hallway when they saw Cor Leonis entering from the other end. Both stiffened at the sight of the Marshal, even though the boys hadn't done anything naughty this time around. The memories of Cor's _additional trainings_ were still fresh and strong in the teens' minds.

"Your Highness. Prompto." The older man addressed the boys. "Have you seen Gladiolus by any chance?" Surprised at the question, the two friends shook heads. "I have been looking for him everywhere, but without success. He's not even answering the phone, so I thought he might be with you."

"No, sir," Prompto managed to respond. "But we're going to Ignis' apartment, and he might know where the big guy is. We'll ask Iggy."

"You have a point," Cor admitted. "I'll come with you and ask Scientia myself."

Noctis and Prompto nodded, then resumed the trip, with Cor the Immortal in tow. When the three reached their destination, however, all of them looked around, on guard, ready for battle.

The door to Ignis' apartment was _open_. The ever private, ever careful Ignis Scientia always kept his door locked. If the very door was left open, they thought, something must have happened to the chamberlain. No one said a word, but the warrior, the prince, and the gunner had the same look on their faces.

Then they heard a noise -- a moan at first, then a chain of grunts, followed by sounds of slapping. Cor relaxed his body, yet he glared at the door with a scowl. "Not this again," the Immortal uttered as he stepped into the apartment without hesitation. The youngsters followed him, not knowing what else to do.

Gladiolus Amicitia was there, naked and on all fours. Kneeling behind the Shield was Ignis, also naked, grinding his lower body at...

"Holy shit, is Iggy fucking Gladio?"

"NOCT!"

Ignis and Gladiolus scrambled to pick up their clothes when they heard the screams, but it was already too late. Noctis and Prompto, as well as Cor, had witnessed their intimacy. Not even the brilliant strategist could talk his way out of such an obvious display of affection.

"Gentlemen, it is not what you think--"

"Shut it, Scientia." The Immortal stopped the adviser, gazing at the two retainers. "Amicitia. Scientia. To the training room. _Now_." The middle-aged soldier walked away, leaving the quartet behind. Remembering the Marshal's orders, however, Ignis and Gladiolus put on their clothes and ran off without a word.

Noctis and Prompto spent the next couple of minutes standing still in shock. Nonetheless, the dark-haired prince thought of something and asked his blond friend. "Hey, do you think Iggy left some food in the kitchen?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first segment out of the blue last summer, posted it, wrote two follow-ups, and deleted everything. If you think you've read this goofy story before, that is why.
> 
> The third paragraph of _[Reminiscence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13550907)_ is blatantly based on the events portrayed in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
